Xiaolinpedia:ATC Council
The Aiming Towards Completion (ATC) Council was formed to complete articles on Xiaolinpedia to make this Wiki the best it can be. This council manages edits for all ATC labeled encyclopedic articles and oversees all factual articles, but it does not have domain within the Fanon of Xiaolinpedia. (This is the job of the ATC's partnering council, the Fanon Standards Council, more commonly known as the Xiaolin Fact Finders (XFF)). The ATC Council was founded on Friday, 21 December 2012. You can learn more about our founding by reading the historical ATC Blog, which recorded the progress of the council's formation. Requirements The ATC Council requires the following terms for all users before attaining eligability to hold a chair in the Council: *50 constructive mainstream edits on the Wiki *Knowledge of the Xiaolin Universe *Successful communication with at least one Administrator on this Wiki (preferably TrueThespian) *Awareness and obedience of all of Wikia's and Xiaolinpedia's rules and guidelines *No record of vandalism or other notable offenses on this Wiki or any affiliating Wikis Executive Council Seats Lead and oversee ATC; may label articles in need of ATC attention; may organize and edit all headings on ATC Page. Board Seats Work together to finish specific goals; may post important news on the ATC Board. All ATC Board Seats are of equal "rank" with one another. Committees Currently no multiple committees; everyone working toward the same goal. Current Council Goals # Complete all Shen Gong Wu pages before Xiaolin Chronicles is aired. Refer to the Ants in the Pants page for guidance on how these articles should be formatted. Once a page is completed, remove the ATC Label from the page and add the linked title to "ATC Announcements" with your signature (date not required) and "Completed" beside it. (See example below.) Example: Ants in the Pants: Completed- TrueThespian Completed Council Goals Currently no completed goals. ATC Announcements (Note: Announcements should go in newer-above-older style, so please, list in chronological order going up. This is not a socializing zone, but a message area for information affecting ATC; if you have a message for a member of ATC, please take advantage of that user's Talk Page to speak with them. Don't forget to sign your user name with your announcements.) It is no longer required, nor prefered that you show your completed articles below or at all. You edits will be recognized, but there is no longer a need to record them. In fact, ATC Announcements will no longer be located on this page; please see the ATC Board within the Meditation Hall for future ATC Information. However, this page will still serve as the "homepage" of the ATC, giving information about the ATC and listing our members and current/completed goals, along with any temporary committees. Thank you for your flexibility. ~ TrueThespian Star Hanabi: Completed- --[[User:Yamichidori1|'Yami']]【地獄へ • と破壊】 Eagle Scope: Complete- --[[User:Yamichidori1|'Yami']]【地獄へ • と破壊】 Fist of Tebigong: Completed- TrueThespian As of 2 January 2013, Yamichidori1, the Chairman of the Fanon Standards Council, has joined the ATC Council as Vice Chairman. I trust you shall all make him feel welcome and treat him with the same respect you give to me. It is appriciated. ~ TrueThespian Please remember, according to policy, all Wu articles are to be written in past-tense. ~ TrueThespian Monkey Staff: Completed- TrueThespian Lotus Twister: Completed- TrueThespian Crystal Glasses: Completed- TrueThespian Lunar Locket: Completed- TrueThespian Ants in the Pants: Completed- TrueThespian